


Magnetic Moon, Pulls Me To You

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jaemin isn't one for petty social rules, especially the human kind. But for Donghyuck, he'll do anything(or where vampire!jaemin has the worlds biggest crush on human!Donghyuck)





	Magnetic Moon, Pulls Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemoyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemoyed/gifts).

> for the best boy, I'll protect you. Enjoy this!
> 
> prompt: nahyuck au in which vampire!jaemin wants to confess to his crush donghyuck by giving him a present to his birthday, but he doesnt know what humans like to get, so how is gonna get behind that secret?

Jaemin’s got it bad. He knows he’s got it so bad when he’s spending forty dollars a week on coffee he most definitely doesn’t need more of just to see Donghyuck. _ Oh god Donghyuck _, if there was ever an all-powerful being alive, ever, it’d be Lee Donghyuck of Cozy Coffee on 14th street.

Jaemin could absolutely tell you, in great detail, the moment he saw Donghyuck for the first time. Renjun had invited him to try a new cafe not too far from his own home and Jaemin being the coffee enthusiast he is, agrees quickly. “I’ve got a friend that works there and I’m sure he’ll help us get a discount. Maybe.” Renjun pauses, “Don’t hold that against me. I also don’t want him to lose his job.” So much to Jaemin surprise and later, delight, Donghyuck is Renjun’s _ human _friend. He’s sunny and he just nestles his way into each corner of Jaemin’s undead heart like clockwork.

“So, you’re Jaemin?” Donghyuck asks, wiping his hands down his apron and Jaemin follows the movement; His hands seem to be sculpted by the gods themselves. Donghyuck lets the question hang in the air between the three of them and Jaemin just knows not to answer yet. Donghyuck scans him over twice, “Not as handsome as you said, Renjun. I was expecting like Jaehyun level of visuals.” 

Jaemin opens his mouth to rebut that very _ wrong _ opinion but Donghyuck turns away from him and the moment is lost. He’s lost now but it feels like a challenge has presented himself and when Donghyuck calls their names for their drinks, electric touch of their fingers in passing, Jaemin’s knees give and he promises himself that he’ll get Donghyuck to see that he _ is _ better than Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laughs loud and throaty (<strike>_ and annoyingly _</strike>) when Jaemin tells him such. Renjun’s amusement is peaked, “Donghyuck is a sweet kid. I’m appreciative of his compliments.”

“Shut it!” Jaemin huffs, turning away so Jaehyun can’t see the blush on his face. Donghyuck’s going to be very wrong and Jaemin will bask in his demise.

-

Jaemin is insistent. If one thing he’s learned over the years he’s existed is that persistence will get you far. Sheer will can carry you if you let it and that’s what he intends to do. 

The game plan is quite simple that Jaemin ends up with only one bullet point when he’s done:

  * Show up enough to Cozy Coffee for Donghyuck to know him, then he’ll be indifferent to Jaemin and that will lead to him being friendly to Jaemin and _that_ will give leeway for Jaemin to wiggle his way into Donghyuck’s heart.

“You seem to be pretty proud of this.” Jaehyun comments and Jaemin beams. It’s foolproof and that’s how every relationship starts, “Doesn’t it?” 

Renjun’s mouth quirks, “What if he ends up finding you annoying _ because _ he sees you too often?” Jaemin sits up straight as a rod. Renjun’s got a point, what if by some twisted fate of the universe, Donghyuck finds Jaemin annoying? Or even worst, ugly? That _ can’t _be. Donghyuck is fickle, spontaneous and unreadable. Jaemin had a leg up on human interaction compared to Donghyuck’s short human life; Jaemin’s a vampire and that’s already alluring enough to humans, he now knows he can’t use that to his advantage when he realizes Donghyuck actually talking to him depends on the day, the mood, the time and Jaemin doesn’t doubt that the moon’s got a say in it too.

“Donghyuck’s something else.” He bemoans, draping himself across Jaehyun’s countertop and like clockwork, both Renjun and Jaehyun move everything out of the way. Renjun smacks his lips at the sight in front of him. “Expected from a leo. Withering at even the thought of someone not liking you or giving you the time of day.” 

Jaemin closes his eyes, “I’ll ignore that.”

-

The first few days go by in a blur. Days fade into weeks and then months of Jaemin walking in and ordering and trying to make small talk with Donghyuck but someone behind him will hurry him or Donghyuck will walk away to start on his drink and it just feels like maybe Jaemin’s been drained. He feels like he’s so out of touch with humans, maybe he _ is _ ugly. But hey, at least Donghyuck remembers his order and his name.

Renjun laughs at his demises. “I can’t believe you don’t believe in me.” Jaemin huffs.

Renjun shakes his head as he pulls the empty cup of coffee from Jaemin’s hand, chucking it as Jaemin frowns. “It’s not that I don’t believe in you.” Renjun smiles, “It’s just the feet you're trying to conquer is obviously unattainable. Think about it. This is Donghyuck, if your mysterious vampire allure doesn’t automatically draw him in, then give up.” Jaemin huffs. This is getting too tiring and that’s saying a lot since he hasn’t been tired in years.

Despite Renjun’s amusement, Jaemin tires his same approach with a slight twist, showing up earlier with a high chance that it’ll give him more time with Donghyuck.

So he shows up right as Donghyuck turning the closed sign to open on Monday morning and Donghyuck squints, “Jaemin, what are you doing here so early? Do you have somewhere to be?” Donghyuck pushes the door open and walks away once he knows Jaemin is trailing behind him. He moves to pull down the chairs and Jaemin rushes over, almost matching Donghyuck’s rhythm, the store still in the early morning, aside from the sound of the chairs being pushed in. Jaemin can hear Jeno in the kitchen, the timer going off before Donghyuck looks at him again, “Iced Coffee today or do you trust me?” 

Jaemin chuckles, fingers twitching against his thigh and he nods. “I suppose seeing someone everyday for months instills trust in you. Surprise me.” 

Donghyuck smirks, “Maybe you trust me _ too _ much.”

Donghyuck comes back with a cup of what he describes as, “The best mint hot chocolate you’ll ever have.” Jeno shakes his head from behind the counter, taking the customer that comes in with a bright smile and leaves Jaemin to fend for himself. Donghyuck sits across from him with big expecting eyes and wipes his hands on his apron. Jaemin smiles, tapping the mug with his fingers and Donghyuck taps his wrist. “Well, drink it!”

Jaemin can only do so much with Donghyuck egging him on. It burns his tongue, feeling it down his throat as he sighs. It’s refreshing and warm and the anticipating look on Donghyuck’s face has Jaemin almost chugging down the damn thing. “It’s good.” He giggles (<strike>he actually giggles</strike>) and Donghyuck beams. “Good.”

_ Good. _

-

It’s like clockwork. Donghyuck works the morning shift most days, opening the store with Jeno or Jisung and Jaemin is at Cozy Coffee regardless if Donghyuck works. He waits for that sign to turn and the silence is nice and easy as both Jaemin and Donghyuck set up the tables, no one really coming in till 30 minutes after. Donghyuck always navigates Jaemin to his favorite booth, “Still trust me?” He checks and Jaemin nods, watching him leave to concoct whatever drink he thinks Jaemin might like. Hint: he likes them all. He likes Donghyuck. 

“And yet, has he, outright, told you that he likes you or that you’re attractive?” Renjun asks.

Jaehyun frowns. “I don’t think that matters anymore.” 

Jaemin groans, back cracking as he sits up. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t think I’ve liked someone this much since Ryujin before I turned.” Ryujin pales in comparison to Donghyuck now but then again, that’s not fair to Ryujin; She’s stellar as her own person but god, Donghyuck plagues his mind day in and day out and Jaemin doesn’t have much to do these days other than letting Donghyuck seeps into his every thought. 

Donghyuck isn’t just a human to woo. 

Jaehyun leans over the armrest, “I heard from Dongyoung that Donghyuck’s birthday is coming up next week. Maybe you should get him something?” 

-

Jaemin still lacks what’s socially acceptable in the human world. Yes, he was human before he was a vampire, but it’s been so long, only the most important parts of his memories and his mild understanding of the human world remains. He hasn’t gifted anything to a human in over a decade ago, maybe longer, and he doesn't even know what to get Donghyuck. 

“Maybe a handmade gift?” Suggest Jaehyun.

Renjun snickers, moving to grab the popcorn out of Jaehyun’s hand. “We’re talking about Jaemin. Sure he’s got talent, but he’s over the top and this is also Donghyuck, something small and easy but thoughtful will do.” 

Jaemin rubs a knuckle into his eye, “So a hallmark card seems to fit the bill? What am I going to write? ‘I think you’re neat, I wanna kiss you. Happy Birthday~’”

Jaehyun shrugs, “Could work.” Renjun snorts, moving to laugh into his hand as Jaehyun continues, “I think you can’t knock it till you try. Maybe he’ll be endeared!” Renjun is full-on laughing now. Jaemin kicks Jaehyun’s foot as Renjun pulls Jaehyun down to kiss his cheek. “As much as love you Jaehyun, you’re as dumb as a dolt.” 

Jaehyun smiles, “Well, I must be doing something right. I got you to like me.” 

“That’s because you’re both as dumb as dolts. I cannot believe I let your boyfriend turn me.” Jaemin adds.

Renjun throws popcorn at him, “Need I remind you, I’m your best friend and you asked _ me _ to turn _ you _. We’re all stupid here.” Jaemin squints, “Anyways, back to Donghyuck, what do I do?”

Renjun hums, “Truthfully, be yourself. Don’t beat yourself up over it and I’m sure something will come to you. You got a couple of days left.” And Jaemin finally stops obsessing over it enough to relax. That’s when he finds something, passing it as he’s walking home from the cafe and it gleams and draws his entire attention to it. Donghyuck’s going to love it.

-

Donghyuck’s birthday rolls around and the day goes as usual without missing a beat. Jaemin sits and waits for Donghyuck his entire shift, watching him work swiftly and smiling brightly; The gift Jaemin has got in his pocket weights heavy. Renjun has spent most of last night going over what to say, “Don’t stutter, you won’t look confident.” And it’s stupid, Jaemin’s spent decades wooing humans left and right with ease thanks to that ‘_ mystery vampire allure _’ but when it comes to Donghyuck, he’s fumbling to find his footing with cotton in his mouth. 

Donghyuck’s shift ends at 2, giving Jaemin 7 hours to hype himself up the way Jaehyun had tried to last night. He’s not going to back out now, not when Donghyuck’s calling him as he hangs up his apron and they walk out together. Their arms brushing together and it’s electrifying, terrifying how much Jaemin cares for Donghyuck. “A little birdie told me it was your birthday today.” Jaemin starts. Renjun’s voice ringing in his head ‘_ Act natural! _’.

Donghyuck smiles as he kicks up the gravel. “Yep, 24 and counting I guess. You’re only 24 once, ya know?” Jaemin doesn’t know, he’s been 24 for decades now. 

Jaemin shoves his hand into his pocket, stopping in front of the corner store and gestures of Donghyuck to open his palm. The gift doesn’t weigh more than an eraser but it feels like a ton of bricks are in his hand as he lets Donghyuck clasp his own hands over it. His eyes wide before the soften, delicate fingers stroking and touching it. “I saw it on my way home from the cafe and I thought of you. I,” Jaemin scuffs his shows on the pavement, “I really like you, Donghyuck.” _ ‘Don’t sound stupid _.’ Renjun’s voice reminds him but, “I kinda just think about kissing you and holding your hand and—”

“I do too.” Donghyuck interrupts as the biggest smile blossoms on his face. “I think about you too. More than I should.” He laughs breathlessly and Jaemin’s fingers twitch in anticipation to touch. He looks over Donghyuck before they’re holding each other’s gaze and Jaemin can see the fondness seeping out of Donghyuck. 

“You know I’m a—”

“Vampire? Yeah, I figured if you were hanging around with Renjun and Jaehyun.” Donghyuck laughs, his fist holding Jaemin’s gift tight to his chest as the space between them lessens. “Your little allure doesn’t work on me, ya know?” Donghyuck moves to pull his chain out of his shirt, definitely a witches charm. Jaemin chuckles, “My mom’s a witch, I’m untouchable.” 

Jaemin finally moves to hold Donghyuck’s hips, “Is that so?” And Donghyuck hums, leaning into Jaemin as easy as two puzzle pieces and his lashes flutter as softly as a butterflies wings; Breathtaking and beautiful, Donghyuck is a walking work of art. Tender words coming Donghyuck’s plump lips, “Maybe if you kiss me, I’ll be obtainable.”

And so he does. 

(Donghyuck’s wears his sunflower charm on his witch’s charm, golden and glimmering every time Jaemin catches a glimpse of it. Just like Donghyuck— Golden, glimmering and warm to the touch. Jaemin is absolutely taken to him and that’s fine. They’re fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Jaehyun changed Renjun who changed Jaemin.  
\-- Jaehyun and Renjun have been together since before Renjun changed  
\-- Donghyuck's mom is a witch but he isn't, he's still just human.  
\-- Jaemin turns Donghyuck on his 27th birthday (<strike>_ with Donghyuck's mother's blessing_</strike>)


End file.
